


Bolsa de dulces fics

by kurenai801



Category: Hellsing, Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga), Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: #Fictober2019Elsy, #FictoberGalleraFicker, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenai801/pseuds/kurenai801
Summary: Esta es una compilación de fics para el reto del #Fictober2019Elsy #FictoberGalleraFicker. ¡Veamos qué hay en la bolsa!





	1. Día 1: Alterno Canon (pareja nostálgica)

Estaba pasando cada noche, ya podía decir que era real.  
Por el momento no se detendría a describir qué era _real_… en la escuela, filosofía fue una materia muy rica pero ahora eso importaba poco.

Miró como Ritsu llevaba los palillos a su boca. Esto no era ninguna insinuación sexual pero es que, el percibir a este ser vivo frente a sus ojos le parecía fascinante.

—Sabe bien… como siempre —musitó lo último el joven. Masamune tembló ligeramente.

Era muy cierto que regularmente estaba nervioso con la cercanía del muchacho. Ritsu no le creía ¿No podía creer que fuera un tanto inseguro¡  
_Un tanto _es decir poco, Masamune reconocía esa cualidad casi negativa que le llevaba a los celos.

Tomó un sorbo de té, rogando no derramarlo por sus labios, es que temía mostrarse torpe.

Ritsu había terminado de cenar.

—Prepararé el baño. Voy primero —dijo sin ser imperativo, como pidiendo permiso. Estaba pasando cada noche desde hacía un mes.

Masamune asintió mirando como el chico se levantaba y recogía el plato. El suyo apenas estaba por terminar. Tragó difícilmente cuando Ritsu sonrió tímidamente antes de marcharse a la cocina.

Le alcanzó en la cocina. Ritsu lavaba los platos y recibió los de Masamune. Un roce húmedo y enjabonado hizo saltar un latido del hombre pelinegro.

Como pasaba desde antes de un mes: Masamune robó un beso.


	2. Día 2: Posesión (pareja Nostálgica)

Takano fue lanzado sobre el sofá.

—¡Creía que no tenías fuerza! —dijo, entre las palabras se escondía una risa.

La cara acalorada de Ritsu era un cuadro precioso.  
Empezó a mordisquear la oreja de Masamune, el otro, aún contrariado, se dejó hacer… atrapado contra el sofá, qué locura.  
¡Sí, sí! _Estoy para ti_, pensaba Masamune.

Ritsu besó toda la cara de Masamune, poniendo sus labios sobre la piel suave y masculina.  
¡Oh, qué cálida piel!  
El aroma varonil y delicado inundó los pulmones de Masamune. En su abdomen hacía cosquillas los tanteos del joven… Masamune tembló:

—¡Mi amor, estás poseído!


	3. Día 3: Nekomimi (Hellsing: Seras)

—¿Qué diablos es este lugar!

Seras de pronto se encontraba en un limbo hecho de nubes. Aunque estaba de pie, mas bien parecía flotar.   
Chasqueó la lengua. Un plato de arroz, un té _Oolong_, un par de palillos y unas brochetas bailaban tontamente a cierta distancia; los ojos grandes y mejillas brillantes de esos seres le hizo concluir:

—¡Otro sueño!

—Es tu última comida… tu última comida vivirá siempre en tu mente —dijo una voz cercana.

Los seres caricaturizados se reían de ella. Seras sintió la suavidad meciéndose en sus pantorrillas ¡Sorprendida! Tocó su cabeza.

—¡No jueguen! ¿Soy un gatooooooo!


	4. Día 4: Cadáver (Kuroda x Tsukishima, no logrado)

—No puedes ir… no ahora…

—Será mejor que descanses un poco.

Había descansado lo suficiente, o, mejor dicho: había estado inactivo mucho tiempo. Inactivo, mezclando ansiedad con desdicha.  
En profundo duelo.  
Mucho tiempo: Tres días.

—No puedes ir ahora.

¿Entonces cuando?

Kuroda no distinguió quienes le detuvieron. Esquivando, zafándose de los agarres, pero su cuerpo no tenía vitalidad, sus piernas temblaban.  
¿Entonces no podría ver por última vez a Tsukishima?  
¿No podría ver su noble cadáver?

Aunque prometió que _aquella noche_ era la despedida, su alma necesitaba despedirse, siempre… o nunca despedirse.

—No, no ahora…

Se celebraba el ritual fúnebre.

Las ramas de los árboles se doblaban; viento displicente.  
Kuroda temblando.  
¿Sabían que si lo dejaban salir este pobre hombre caería en profunda locura?

Miradas extrañas; amables, llevándolo al _futón._  
Apagándose el atardecer, encendieron el candil.

—Ahora… mejor descansa.

Resopló.  
¡Nunca podría descansar sabiendo que le arrebataron a su Tsukishima!


	5. Día 5: Fiesta de Halloween (Pareja Nostálgica)

—¿Qué es esto?

—E-es para esta noche. —Ritsu extendía la caja mediana, se veía de verdad avergonzado.

—¿Esta noche? ¿No iríamos con tus padres? —Recibió la caja mirando el inusual contenido.

—Sí. Bueno, eso, si quiere… Es que, se les ocurrió hacer una fiesta de Halloween… ya sabe, es este jueves…

Silencio.

—…sé que confirmamos pero no sabía que era reunión tematizada… está bien si no quiere ir.

—¿Tú conseguiste esto? —Sacó un traje bastante práctico de Darth Vader.

—De hecho… ellos lo enviaron.

Desconfiado.  
Suspicazmente Masamune:

—¿Te das cuenta de la impresión que tienen de mi?

Ritsu con mirada ingenua. Masamune quiso apretarle las mejillas con dulzura y rudeza ¡Seguramente no sabía quién era Darth Vader!

—¡Piensan que soy un tirano!

—Pero… lo es. —Ritsu se arrepintió inmediatamente. — ¡Ah!

Masamune no resistió pellizcar las mejillas.

—Si es lo que quieren, lo haré. No me avergüenza ser quien soy… —dijo graciosamente pero con su rostro duro.

—No hay necesidad de ir. No vayamos —dijo nerviosamente.

Pero Masamune se veía decidido.  
Ritsu contrariado ¿Se había perdido de algo la última vez que visitaron a sus padres?

—Ahora sí van a ver quién soy.

Tal vez sí se había perdido de algo.


	6. Día 8: Bebidas (Pareja Nostálgica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte I

Ritsu se sentó más o menos nervioso. La mano de Masamune deslizó el menú de bebidas sobre la mesita.

—Pide lo que quieras.

Ritsu miró suspicazmente: ¿No pedirían comida? Así que ¿Cuáles eran las intensiones de Masamune?  
Se lo preguntó.

—No es nada malo… Solo quiero beber contigo, pero si tienes hambre podemos pedir algo para comer. Podemos ir a algún restaurante, si deseas.

¿Y esta actitud complaciente?

—Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, y beber algo. Soy honesto, Ritsu —bufó Masamune.

Aunque no era la primera vez que Masamune se portaba así. Es que… Ritsu no podía evitar pensar en la chica que hablaba con Masamune a las afueras de la editorial. Masamune había actuado un poco sospechoso.

—¿Es una especie de compensación? —Ritsu ojeó el menú.

Masamune había despedido a la chica apresuradamente y luego actuó como si nada.

—¿_Compensación_ de qué?

—De no querer decirme quien era ella… —Ritsu fingió leer la sección de bocadillos, aunque la verdad sí tenía hambre.

Masamune guardó silencio y, recostándose en sus codos, miró desde arriba el menú sobre la mesa. Ritsu le miró disimuladamente por sobre el borde de la carpeta del menú.

—Nadie. —Siguió leyendo. —Era hija de mi madre.


	7. Día 9: Bosque / pareja erótica

Yukina y Kisa tomaron el sendero que los llevaba a ocultarse en el bosque. Caminaron por largo rato entre árboles que empezaban a volverse anaranjados. Largo rato en silencio.

—¿Para qué vinimos?

—¿No te conmueve la naturaleza, Kisa?

Sí, era un lugar agradable… olía agradable pero ¿Cuál era el objetivo de esto?

Agitados por la caminata, se refugiaron del Sol bajo un alto árbol fresco.

—Mi fantasía…

Kisa se estremeció.

—Es lo mismo… El sexo es sexo sin importar el lugar.

—Para mí, el escenario influye en las emociones que pones para el acto…

Kisa, sonrojado, sentenció:

—Eres un meloso…


	8. Día 13: Princesas Disney (Princesa Sofía)

Sofía ya tenía quince años. Era una chica diplomática como siempre se le conoció, de hecho, su padre, le había dado un cargo de Embajadora. Sería un gran apoyo para su hermana mayor y futura reina.  
Ámber también se preparaba para su cargo, era tan grácil e inteligente como de costumbre. Su porte y educación le daban un aura casi etérea ahora que era más grande. Sin duda eran las dos jóvenes orgullo de Encantia.

—Perdóneme, perdóneme —musitó Cedric.

Y Sofía intentaba levantarlo del suelo, anonadada.

—Haga conmigo lo que desee.

Cedric había gritado “Usted me gusta”, a la princesa.


	9. Día 14: Crossover (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi x Shingeki no kyojin)

—¡Oh, eres muy bueno manejando el equipo de movimiento 3D! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Onodera Ritsu…

—¿Pero “Onodera” es tu apellido? ¿De qué región eres?

Alguien tosió.

—Ah, es Masamune —dijo el soldado. —Es tan bueno en el ataque… ¿Ustedes vienen del mismo lugar?

—Sí… pero no tengo nada que ver con él.

—¿Por qué no te uniste a la Legión de Reconocimiento? Tus habilidades son útiles allí…

—También las de Masamune… —dijo el soldado. —Por cierto, soy Connie.

—Yo soy Sasha.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Ritsu. —Creo que no podría sobrevivir allá afuera…

—El novato tiene razón —dijo Masamune, acercándose a los chicos. —Seguramente servirá de carnada, nada más.

—¡Qué dices?

—¡Nos protegemos entre todos, ese es el truco! —dijo Sasha.

—Me uniré a la Legión —sentenció Ritsu, más que todo, furioso.

—¡Ritsu!

Nublado.

Nublado.

Luz.

Masamune recogía tomos del suelo. Ritsu dormitando en el sofá.

—¡Ritsu! ¿Terminaste de leer Shingeki?


	10. Día 15: songfic (pareja nostálgica)

—Mi padre —dijo preocupado Ritsu. Como loco, como un tornado recogió las ropas del pelinegro en la cama, las lanzó a esta y empezó a vestirse.

El joven de dieciocho años acató la orden implícita.

—Recuerda: _estuvimos haciendo el trabajo de historia…_ —el chico ojiverde peinó su pelo frente al espejo.

**Somos cómplices los dos**

En la sala el hombre ya veía la televisión ¡Desde tan temprano! Su traje planchado y el perfecto desayuno en la mesa. Veía las noticias.  
Masamune sintió un ligero escalofrío al imaginar al hombre afuera.

—Ritsu, dile ya —musitó el pelinegro mientras tomaba su mochila. El chico quinceañero le lanzó una mirada alarmada, negando con la cabeza.

**Ese ruido blanco es una alarma en mis oídos**

—Ya que estamos aquí, le diré yo —musitó, abrió la puerta.

Ritsu lo impidió, lo miró con suplica.  
Otra mirada cómplice. Ritsu fue el primero en salir.

—Buenos días padre —un ligero nerviosismo. —Él es Takano Masamune, un alumno superior… me ayudó en mi trabajo de historia, tengo una exposición de…

**No seas tan cruel, no busques más pretextos**

El hombre los miró de reojo. Estaba serio pero no parecía ser del tipo explosivo, aún así daba miedo.

Ritsu tragó saliva ante la mirada del padre. Intentó sonreír.  
La tele todavía pasaba noticias.

**Tus ojos nunca mentirán**

—¿Por qué no avisaste que vendría a casa?

Ritsu se sonrojó por la descortesía del padre.

—Llamé a mamá y dijo que estaba bien.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua. Esa mujer llevaba días sin hablarle…

Masamune tembló ligeramente, necesitaba decirlo, no por pedir permiso, ni por miedo… sino porque estaba orgulloso de esto y ya quería a Ritsu para él, sin restricciones.

**¿Cómo podemos sobrevivir!**

Masamune vomitó:

—Estoy enamorado de su hijo.


End file.
